Devour thy Soul
by drippingwithsin
Summary: The time had come, the girl would be hers and hers alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Just a morsel to pass the time. This is not going to be long at all probably another chapter or two if people like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

For months now, she'd watched the girl from afar intrigued by every behavior quirk and norm presented to her. She mentally and physically made lists of her quarry's friends, enemies, fears, desires, dreams everything and anything that was learned. Her sister along with a few others called it an obsession. She disagreed with them fully (viciously). Of course, though, she could not blame them for misunderstanding for how does one explain themselves to fools.

Her Lord, being the powerful man that he is, understood. Understood it perfectly and even encouraged her pursuit.

When she cautiously questioned why. He replied that the girl was too powerful to be of filth. That Dumbledore with all that suppressed Slytherin cunning he'd tried to cloak with those pretty words and twinkling eyes must have devised a way to thieve her from which was pure and tossed her into a pit of mud all to solely benefit his precious sniveling little half-blooded boy.

That angered and sickened her to no end. Whom would do such a thing? Trample over freshly fallen snow without so much as a shred of guilt. Her Lord assured her though that justice was inevitable for all involved.

So reassured that their life's blood would one day drip from her blade and with her Lord's seal of approval the hunt began anew.

And now weeks later, here the girl was an untouched virgin, ripe, supple, and within her grasp. The dark witch began to salivate at the sight of the nubile lustrous body and had to quarrel ruthlessly with the overwhelming urge to rub herself all over the sleeping girl. It was a ludicrous thought she was not an animal nor was she like Greyback but oh how dearly wanted her scent imprinted upon this divine creature's skin so all would know that she was hers.

Hers alone.

The dark witch's desires heightened at the mere thought. She wanted, no needed to enter her, to take her purity and make the girl hers until she controlled her very spirit and was the director to her destiny forevermore.

Should she awake, this gentle pale-skinned beauty, in her midst? It was a slip of the thought one that was swiftly dismissed as soon as it came to mind. No, it wouldn't do to wrench the girl from the land of dreams just yet for a lioness guarded this little doe and if alerted would no doubt come running with claws unsheathed.

She shuddered at the mere thought.

There were and are few things the dark witch feared in this big bad world but the lioness had over the span of years and countless encounters clawed her way mercilessly to the top. The great feline was also the reason why the girl had remained out of her grasp for this long.

Yes, the lioness watched the little doe constantly but this time she'd failed to see the raven circling.

The dark witch leaned over the four poster bedside and carefully brushed away a curtain of mussed hair to reveal the sweet face underneath. "There you are, my love." Was breathed in something akin to awe and adoration. "Tonight you shall finally become mine." She lifted her wand, placed the tip to the girl's temple, and muttered a sleeping spell. The girl, of course, gave no indication that anything was different but the dark witch knew that as of now even a Bombara couldn't wake this sleeping beauty. She stared at the girl a bit longer as she ingrained this moment within her memory before she finally flicked the wand to cast a featherweight charm on her.

Satisfied, she carefully as if handling fine glass leaned down and scooped the girl into her arms. The dark witch nearly purred upon contact. The girl was so soft, warm and everything she envisioned in her dreams. Merlin, painting with her blade upon the flesh of muggles had nothing on this particular feeling.

She heard footsteps in the distance, her heart skipped a beat. The lioness was nearing, the time to flee was nigh. She rushed to the open window with the girl cradled within her arms and leapt from the seal only to disapparate mid-air.

In the next moment, Minerva McGonagall came barreling through the entrance, her darkened teal eyes darting around the room then going straight to the now empty bed. "No." She rushed over to the bedside and was nearly struck down by the strong smell of dark magic mixed in with Hermione's sweet familiar scent. "No, no, no," Her nose twitched within the air as she followed the fresh trail to the window and she growled when the scent was lost upon the wind.

Earlier her animagi senses tingled unpleasantly alerting her of the danger within the castle and she'd dropped everything to find the source but her instincts just weren't swift enough now her cub lie in the talons of the vilest creature of them all. _Bellatrix_

* * *

 **AN** : As you probably already have guessed this is going to be a pretty tame Bellamione but I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to keep them in character though. Bellatrix is going to be 'nice' to Hermione anybody else is fair game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bellatrix paced in front of the fireplace clawing manically at her mane in frustration. For weeks now she'd tried to tame her quarry but to no avail. The girl simply wasn't having it and she tried, Circe knows she did, to quell the savage little beast only to be greeted by bared teeth and vicious growls for her efforts.

Once she even gave in completely and tried to take the girl by force but found out rather quickly was an enormous mistake one that equaled the now deep hideous bruise around her left eye. If there was anything her nephew had ever been right about. The slip of a girl punched like a drunken Irishman.

Perched regally in a nearby black leather Winchester, Narcissa watched her sister over the rim of a teacup with icy eyes twinkling and lips quirked in mirth. When Bellatrix first showed up with the young girl cradled within her arms like a swooning maiden, Narcissa protested dramatically. Spouting off about everything from age to the thick mud that no doubt ran through the girl's veins. But now after so many days of observing Bellatrix's failed attempts, the young one was slowly becoming one of her favorite persons and they haven't even been properly introduced yet. She took another sip of the scalding liquid before speaking. "Still having trouble taming the little lioness, are we?"

Bellatrix whipped around and snarled at her. "Yes, the little swot won't even let me touch her!" A heartbeat later and the feral expression softened a bit with hope. "Though I suspect, she'll come around eventually if given a bit more time."

Narcissa looked pointedly at the monstrous black eye glaring back at her and raised a brow before letting out a delicate snort. "I shall await the day with bated breath then, sister dear." She said in that condescending tone that she knew always made Bellatrix's blood boil then turned back to the forgotten book open upon her lap.

A heavy moment of silence passed.

"Narcissa,"

The blonde woman sighed and lifted her head once more. Gone was the malicious expression from before now Narcissa was looking at a shy curious schoolgirl rather than the predator she was accustomed to. And in all purity, she would have preferred the former. Lest she knew that Bellatrix well enough this one, on the other hand, was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

"You're a woman."

"Your observation skills are astounding, Bellatrix, next you're going to tell me I'm blonde as well." Narcissa commented dryly earning a flesh stripping glare that went away just as quickly as it came.

"How does one go about wooing a woman?" The dark witch asked wringing her hands as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

The blonde witch couldn't help herself, she uncharacteristically burst out into a fit of laughter making the other witch scowl. "Shut the fuck up, Cissy! It's not funny!"

Narcissa stopped laughing though her face remained full of amusement. "Awe, but it's just so adorable."

"Cissy," Bellatrix drawled out in warning, knowing full well what was coming.

"My little Bella.. in love... awe." Narcissa cooed before once again bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Ugh." The dark witch threw her hands up in exasperation. "I hate you." She spat and turned to stomp out of the room.

Watching the petulant display, Narcissa rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply and closed her book. "Bella, wait."

Bellatrix turned around, crossed her arms then glared at her sister. "Whut? You want to joke about me some more? Well, go on have a good laugh. Merlin, knows you need it since your life is nothing but the memoir of a depressed housewife."

The blonde witch scowled at nasty retort. "I was merely going to offer my assistance, but now-" And just like that a switch somewhere flicked, Bellatrix's face softened, arms fell at her sides before she rushed over to Narcissa. "Wait! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I don't know you don't look very sorry to me." Narcissa drawled out, knowing just how to prod her sister.

"Oh come on, Cissa. I was only fooling." She downplayed it while giving the other woman a too bright of smile.

"Alright, I suppose I can forgive you." A pregnant pause. "If you let me have Mama's pearls."

"Wha?" Bellatrix looked at her in aghast. "Cissa, you know very well that those are passed to the eldest of each generation."

A finely shaped ivory eyebrow rose.

"Ugh, fine! I'll give them to you tonight."

Narcissa smirked, satisfied to no end about getting her way. As if she wasn't familiar with the concept. Spoiled little bitch witch.

Bellatrix glared and shifted impatiently. "Now will you tell me?"

Sapphire eyes rolled heavenward. Bellatrix could such a child sometimes that was hard to believe she was the oldest even for Narcissa. She'd swear Andy was though she wouldn't dare say it out loud. Narcissa leaned forward in her seat and took a sip of the cooling tea, wincing she cast a wordless heating charm before starting. "You've tried everything, you say?"

A short nod of confirmation.

"Flowers?"

"Chocolates?"

"Gifts?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I've tried all that." Bellatrix replied in a frustrated tone as she nodded frantically.

Narcissa scrunched her brow in thought. Any other woman would have caved in by now or at least calmed a bit but this little cub her sister managed to capture was an altogether different animal. The girl was as intelligent as she was feral. Though Narcissa wasn't the least bit surprised given who the girl's mentor was. She mentally sighed trust Bellatrix to pick someone like that to woo.

A moment longer and suddenly it hit Narcissa like a well-aimed hex. "Have you tried speaking to the girl?"

"Whut? Of course, I have I-I don't mean those dreadful back alley pickup lines of yours, Bella. I mean actually talking."

Bellatrix thought for a moment before doing something she hadn't did since she was but a child-blush.

The reaction told Narcissa everything she needed to know. "Oh for Circe's sakes, no wonder she won't let you touch her. She's alone and confused not to mentioned frightened and with you keep trying to woo her with no explanation it's just adding on to her distress." She admonished, looking and sounding very much like an one Mrs. Druella Black just then.

Bellatrix just stared blinking slowly with confusion showing painfully across her face.

"For the love of-just talk to the girl, Bella." Narcissa burst out, scowling at her sister obliviousness.

The dark witch jerked back a bit. "Alright, alright, no need to shout." She fish-eyed the other woman. "You really should do something about that temper of yours, Cissa."

"..."

A book was flung at her. "Get out here!"

"I'm going, I'm going, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Bellatrix made a hasty exit as she cackled all the way.

* * *

Across the mansion, another woman paced, but for an altogether different purpose. Glaring at nothing in particular with her jaw painfully clenched, Hermione was angry. No, beyond angry she was outright furious. For weeks now she'd been subjected to Bellatrix LeStrange's idea of 'affections which ranged from everything from lopsided smiles, to crude but nice compliments, to surprisingly well-prepared foods.

The dark witch wasn't violent in any way not like she was at their first meeting, no, she was dare Hermione say it-nice which was, well, it was downright creepy is what it was. It was like being in an enclosure with a purring great cat oh it may appear and sound friendly but you knew, just knew deep down that if one step was out of line that it would pounce.

This added on to the fact that she hadn't been out of this room in days was slowly driving Hermione to insanity. She missed her friends, school, bloody hell she even missed Pansy Parkinson's ugly pug nose but most of all she missed Minerva. At the mere thought of her friend, Hermione sighed woefully and sprawled out onto the enormous bed show pieced in the centre of the room.

Minerva or when out of her chambers 'Professor McGonagall' was her oldest and dearest friend though most argued that Harry and Ron were, Hermione knew better. From the moment she'd arrived at Hogwarts she found herself gravitating to the other witch. And it must have been visa versa feeling because it wasn't long before Minerva began to seek out her company.

And so it began.

Throughout the years they spoke, laughed, exchanged points of views on all sorts of different matters and Hermione found out many things about the Transfiguration mistress. Things she dared not repeat. One of them of which not even Dumbledore himself knew. She remembered at the time how her heart soared at the thought of such a powerful witch trusting her more than her own mentor.

So now laying in this luxurious room with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, Hermione could truly feel and admit how much she actually came relay on the other woman. She was her rock, her mentor, her sense of comfort over the years and with her gone it felt as though the proverbial security blanket had been snatched away.

A painful ping deep within her chest.

Gods, how she missed Minerva terribly. The smooth Scottish burr of her voice as she spoke passionately about the odd Transfiguration theory. The soothing combined scents of parchment, ginger, and sandalwood that wafted from her person as she gave the rare hug. Even the adorable little purring she swore to all that was holy she didn't do but Hermione knew very well she did when content in front of an afternoon fire.

Hermione missed it all. She burrowed her face into the strange, but pleasant smelling duvet and began to weep. Tears falling not just for Minerva but for the rest of her friends. Swept away in a sea of emotions, Hermione failed to notice the door being opened nor the dark witch that waltzed in.

"Evening, my little witch."

As soon as the familiar shrilly awful voice hit her ears, the brunette groaned. Why must she ruin everything? She couldn't even bloody grieve without that creature's presence.

Hermione turned her head and glared bane of her existence. "What do you want?"

Bellatrix moved forward a bit cautiously, her one good eye remaining glued to the girl whilst the other, barely open, seemingly stung worse as she neared. "Oh nothing just came here to...talk is all." She said a bit animated making the younger woman narrow her eyes in suspicion. What could this loon what to talk about?

"Well?" Hermione finally sat up and scowled angrily at the woman. "What do you what to talk about? How you kidnapped me? How you're holding me hostage? How you won't let me go no matter how many bloody times I ask? Which one do you what to talk about first, _Mrs. LeStrange?"_

"I um I.." Bellatrix uncharacteristically sputtered out. Damn Cissa. She didn't tell her it was going to be this blooming hard.

Chocolate eyes narrowed even farther and arms crossed. "Well?" It was drawn out in a tone that makes the dark witch cringe. Her own eyes begun darting to and fro wildly until she spotted something she could use.

"Um, you like books, eh Granger?"

* * *

Emerald eyes shaded by half-mooned glasses peered deep into the fireplace as a slightly shaking absentmindedly swirled a tumbler of Scotland's best. The room was deathly quiet aside from the tinkling of ice hitting the glass and the popping of wood being consumed in the blaze.

"Minerva," A soft voice called out to the witch from behind, close enough to be within touching distance but dared not to. "Come on, dear. You need to rest."

"It's been a month." She muttered not moving a single centimeter, the illumination of wavering flames upon her face and eyes giving her an oddly demonic appearance.

The other occupants in the room tensed. There was something about her voice. Something that made the very hairs on the back of their necks stand.

Ever the brave and nurturing one though Molly Weasley continued. "We know, dear, but you will no use to Hermione in this state."

"How canna sleep knowing that Hermione is out there?" Minerva questioned her Scottish accent thickening with rage and emotion. She turned to the woman and glared. "Eh, Molly, answer me that? How can you expect me to rest when that dear sweet lass is within the clutches of that monster."

"Miner-No!" The Transfiguration mistress screamed, throwing the half-empty tumbler into the fireplace. Not flinching when the glass shattered nor when the flames roared to life. "I shan't rest nor eat until she is safe behind these walls, and I have Bellatrix LeStrange's dying blood dripping from my claws." Minerva vowed as her eyes flickered a primal yellow causing the other woman to step back.

That, in turn, made Arthur step forward in an automatic response to protect his wife. "Now, see here-"

"No, you see here." She jabbed an index finger toward him. "You both know more than any of us the horrors Bellatrix LeStrange is capable of so don't you dare try to pacify me. I have the right to be angry just as you did back then."

They both winced when the image of Molly's brothers' battered and broken bodies flashed through their minds and finally gave in, relaxing they backed away leaving the fuming woman in peace.

Satisfied by their submission, Minerva turned to once again watch the flames. She'll find her, she'll find her even if she had to burn down the entire Forbidden forest to do so.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **AN** : A bit of comic relief to break up some tension before it even happened. I figured though that if anybody could get away with teasing Bellatrix it would be Narcissa. Bellatrix is trying to court therefore I made her a bit ooc because the last thing she wants is to hurt Hermione, but she just doesn't know how to be tender. Also Minerva's thinking the worst and for good reason wouldn't you if your friend was kidnapped by a known loon? Not quite sure about that particular relationship though. I like both Bellamione and MM/HG(Picture McGonagall as a fine tall older woman with dark hair and light green eyes). Anyways let me know what you think.


End file.
